


Experiments.

by Foreverknights



Category: C.I.D. (India TV), IndiaTV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverknights/pseuds/Foreverknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity is good! but some curiosities are best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments.

"You know what I don't get?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Kissing."

 

…well, that wasn't quite what Abhijeet was expecting from his newly turned girlfriend, he had just proposed her and were dating for 2 months now. He lowered the book which he was reading to his chest and arched his back enough so that he was looking up at Tarika,

"where did that come from?"

 

Tarika was silent for a moment, twirling the lollipop in between her fingers before she replied, "Well, I just don't get it." She raised an eyebrow at him and popped the red candy on a stick back into her mouth. It was cherry-flavored, he guessed, based solely on the way it was dying her mouth and tongue a bright scarlet color.

 

Immediately, Abhijeet's mind gleefully started skimming through entire lists of possibilities as to where he could go from there. He did, however, manage to keep himself in check.

"Why don't you ask your friends about it, I’m quite sure they would answer this.”

“naa..I don’t think they would able to answer this.”Abhijeet gave her a slight nod.

"Well, I actually wanted to know who came with this idea?”Tarika asked, her words a bit muffled by the lollipop stuck in the corner of her mouth.

" I mean who would have decided that people could show affection to each other by pressing their lips together?"

 

"Hmm…" he reined himself in and genuinely thought about her question, "I honestly don't know where it started. I guess it’s just another one of the mysteries of which we humans are not aware.”

 

Tarika withdrew the lollipop from her mouth and lapped at it innocently, ignoring the fact that Abhijeet 's face had gone as red as the candy.

"All right, let's say that it's been around forever. But then whose brilliant idea was it to add that whole tongue thing in there?"

 

Abhijeet raised an eyebrow; he was still looking at her .

"Well, I know it's sometimes called French kissing, so one could assume that it was a French invention."

 

"But how exactly is it supposed to work?"

 

At this question Abhijeet’s eyes just popped out from his usual eye socket. Though internally he loved the way the whole conversation was turning out but still he was quite hesitant about the whole kissing thing.

 

"Does anyone actually know how to do it right? Like, really right?" she wondered out loud, and he forced himself to push his little fantasies to the back of his mind and refocus. "Heck, the whole kissing thing seems pretty ambiguous to me. Nobody really tells you much you go exploring each other’s mouths.'" She slumped against the back of the couch, returning the lollipop to its home in the side of her mouth. "They should be teaching us such amazing subjects in our colleges, that would be so much interesting!"

 

Abhijeet was silent. He hadn't actually worked up the nerve to kiss her yet. Swinging his legs off the couch, he sat up and set his book aside. "you can't be serious."

 

"I'm totally serious," Tarika said determinedly before she grinned.

"All right," he stood up suddenly and marched over to stand in front of her. "All right!" His hands reached down and grabbed hers and pulled her to her feet. "Let's figure this out. Right now." He did take a moment, though, to admire how adorable Tarika looked, with her eyes all wide and surprised, and that lollipop stick hanging out of her mouth.

 

"What're we doing now?" she asked.

 

"We're going to work through this kiss ahm..(he couldn’t get exact set of words)and see if we can answer your question," he said firmly. Ignoring Tarika's now bewildered look, he cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Okay, first…first, you're going to kept that thing aside (he said pointing towards the candy.)

 

Tarika stared at him. "You're…serious?"

 

"Totally," he said.

 

She smiled as she kept the candy aside.

 

"Okay, what's first?" he asked.

 

"Well, I guess where you put your arms?" Tarika suggested. "Need to be standing close together…" They moved so there was almost no space between their torsos. "Now, the girl usually puts her arms up here…" she reached up and slid her arms around his neck.

 

"So my arms would go here?" he asked as his hands slowly snaked their way around to find a comfortable resting place on her lower back. "Is that okay?" For some reason, his voice was quite soft just above a whisper.

 

"Yes, I think that's right," she breathed, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a shiver. "Okay, then…where do our your noses go so that they don’t crash to each other?" Tarika went on, feeling the blush rising. She felt…well, kind of silly, but at the same time, it was awfully nice to be this close…

 

"Well, one of us goes one way, one of us goes the other way so they kind of move around each other," Abhijeet said, leaning a bit closer and tilting his head, feeling his heart rate jump through the roof…

 

Unfortunately, Tarika had tilted in the same direction, and they crashed into each other.

 

"Oww…" Tarika instinctively jerked her head back and removed one arm from his neck to move her hand to her nose with the intent of checking for any signs that it was no longer in one piece.

 

Abhijeet did much the same thing. "I thought we were trying to not do that," he rubbed at his own nose, then grinned. After considering that all bones were in their exact position his hand returned to her back.

 

"Okay, let's try that again," Tarika laughed sheepishly, imitating his move in returning her hand to its previous position. "How about we discuss this first? You go to your right, I'll go to mine." A tiny gasp escaped her as the hand on her back suddenly applied pressure to pull her right up against him.

 

He nodded, and obligingly turned his head. Hers did the same in response, and they inched closer together, until their noses slid past each other. It was there that they stopped.

 

"…now what?" Abhijeet whispered; his breath was warm. And minty, it was minty too. He had good taste in toothpaste. "This is your project. So lead on, captain, my captain."

 

"Well…" Tarika replied nervously as she swallowed hard; thinking was proving to be a bit of a challenge. "We've got the hands in the right place, we're not going to break our noses against each other…so I guess next would be the actual kiss, right?"

 

"I suppose so…" his tone was even, but the hands on her back trembled ever so slightly.

 

"For a first kiss, how hard of a kiss should it be, do you think?" Tarika asked.

 

"I think that depends on how strongly you feel about the person you're kissing," Abhijeet said with blush "If you really love that person…" The thought trailed off.

 

They were still standing, frozen, in that same posture, carefully leaning into each other and each other's arms, heads tilted, perhaps an inch of increasingly-warmer air separating their lips. Tarika took a deep breath—it was now or never. "So…how hard would you kiss me?"

 

Abhijeet was silent for a moment. "Let's find out…"

 

The distance between them disappeared as he lowered his head.

And Finally…

It happened!!!

 

When it became apparent that both of them were ready to black out from a lack of oxygen, they let go, not really moving apart per se. And there was a long moment of silence before Abhijeet finally spoke.

 

"…it was strawberry," he said softly.

 

"Hmm?" Tarika murmured, confused.

 

"I thought your lollipop was cherry flavored," he explained. "But it tastes like strawberries."

 

"Oh…yeah…" Tarika breathed. "…I'm glad we got that whole thing figured out."

"Well, since we passed the beginner’s test don’t you think we should get enrolled for advanced level test?”

Tarika twitched her eyebrows in confusion as she could get what he was speaking.

“I mean you mentioned French kissing earlier…" he said, his nerves finally showing through as a lovely pink color flared on his cheeks. "Would you care to help me figure that one out? “

 

Tarika smiled, feeling her own face heat up. "Well why not."

 

And the experiment began in earnest.

 

AN

original Idea from MK series with some additions of my own.

Hope you like this as well..

Share your views about it :)

TC


End file.
